


Viktuuri with a Dash of Sinnamon

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Probably ooc, They're probably very OOC, dom!Victor, light blood kink if you squint, much sin, ropes, set sometime between episodes 7 and 9, sub!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: The kink is strong in this one This is a gift for a good friend of mine, at her request, so here you go. This is pretty much just porn whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathy_hasbak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathy_hasbak/gifts).



> Just a warning that I literally have none of these kinks, and am not into BDSM at all, so I hope this is alright. 
> 
> Also, I'm aware that there are many things IRL that need to be considered such as safe words, after care etc. so please try to view this as what it is, a work of fiction.

Viktor had known he was done for from the day he’d arrived in Hasetsu. Yuuri had been so different in front of him from the confident and graceful figure skater he’d seen in that youtube video. Although he’d become much stronger as a person, Viktor still saw the traces of shyness, the hint of blood in his cheeks. He was positively adorable.

“V-viktor,” Yuuri called out uncertainly, his legs beginning to shake.

Viktor took pity, leaning down on the bed to kiss his boyfriend’s trembling lips. Before any real pleasure could set in, Viktor withdrew again to stare at the beautiful man beneath him. “Yuuri, did I say you could talk?”

Adorably, Yuuri opened his mouth as if to respond, but then immediately snapped it shut, opting to shake his head instead.

“Good boy,” he purred lowly, smirking at the way Yuuri shivered.

This had been a mutual idea. They’d both agreed from a coach/student point of view that Yuuri needed to learn how to let go more, how to switch his senses off and just _feel_. They’d started small, working their way up to _this_. At first it had been simple things; trust falls and blindfold walks. It was actually Yuuri who had sauntered into Viktor’s room late at night, ugly blue tie in hand with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Viktor ran his finger frustratingly lightly down Yuuri’s body. Head to toe first, before running it back up the inside of his toned thigh. Finally, he hooked it around the inside of the black lace panties. Again, that had been another idea of Yuuri’s apparently. His adorable katsudon was always surprising him. He looked maddeningly good like this, sprawled out and completely open for the taking. Every instinct thrummed through his body screaming ‘take’ over and over again. But no, Viktor wanted to drag this out, take his time making Yuuri fall apart and then string him back together again.

Yuuri couldn’t contain his whimper as Viktor tugged on the lace as far as the elastic would allow them to stretch, before releasing them without warning. The sound slapping against the younger man’s smooth skin was absolutely _delectable_. Viktor found himself biting down on his own lip to stop himself from moaning at the scene. Yuuri struggled against the restraints, not so hard that he’d come loose, but probably hard enough to dig into his wrists. He was a _wreck_ , eyes fused shut and mouth wide open, and Viktor hadn’t even done anything to him yet.

He found himself chuckling darkly a little. “If containing your noises are an issue, we may have to get you a gag next time.”

At his words, Yuuri’s cock visibly twitched, the confines of the lace leaving nothing to the imagination. With every caress, every pinch of his nipple, every soft scrape down his skin, Yuuri bit down on his lip harder and harder, until Viktor noticed the slight red taint the action had created. Feeling sympathy, he leant down to kiss it up, even more turned on by the way Yuuri managed to arch into him as the metallic taste entered his mouth.

“Okay,” Viktor conceded, “you can speak. But you can only say my name.”

To emphasise his words, Viktor ground his palm against Yuuri’s erection, granting him that friction he desired so desperately before taking it away again almost instantly.

“Viktor!” Yuuri cried out.

He sat back, gazing up and down Yuuri’s body again. “Oh котенок, you know that’s not the name I meant.” Lightly, he nipped at Yuuri’s ankle, wetting the fabric of the stockings that covered his skin there.  

Yuuri threw his head back in realisation. “Daddy please.”  

The title set Viktor’s heart (and his cock) on fire. Unable to resist Yuuri’s wiles, Viktor shoved two fingers in front of Yuuri’s face. He didn’t even have to give instructions before Yuuri had already taken them into his mouth and begun to suck like they were a Popsicle.  

“Yeah baby,” Viktor groaned, hips rocking back and forth of their own accord, “suck them.”  If anything, Yuuri became even more enthusiastic, purposely moving those plush lips of his as to show them off. He began to lick around the fingers, up and down, as if he was giving a blow job. His mouth, teeth and tongue worked expertly in unison, giving just the right amount of pleasure with still a hint of teasing.  

Once Viktor had removed his fingers, Yuuri wasted no time. “Fuck me open with your fingers, daddy.”

The request sent a white hot shiver down Viktor’s spine, but he managed to restrain himself. He lurched forward, wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s throat. “What did I say about talking?”

“D-daddy-“ Yuuri tried to get out, vocal chords extremely restricted by their current position.  Viktor squeezed on both sides of his neck, knowing that’s where he’d get the most pleasure, before releasing. All at once, Yuuri was flooded by sensation, dizzy from the overflow of oxygen. Too dizzy, evidently, to notice that Viktor had indeed fulfilled his request and already had a finger buried knuckle deep inside his hole. Yuuri’s feeble attempts to grind himself against the appendage were thwarted immediately by Viktor’s hand, hot and heavy on his hip to pin him down.  

He mumbled a number of highly creative Russian curse words at the feel of Yuuri. Though it was far from their first time, he was still so hot and tight, and that was only around his one finger. He knew Yuuri’s limits well enough now that he was certain the younger man could take another finger, but what was the rush? Viktor teased him from the inside, dragging his finger gently against his walls, which were clenching against him desperately.

“Daddy!” It was almost like a sob, this time. Gods above, Yuuri was so sensitive it was unreal.  Resolve crumbling again, Viktor moved up to two fingers, lazily pumping and scissoring away. He purposely avoided Yuuri’s prostate, even going as far as to brush up just a few millimetres close to it, before withdrawing. The effect appeared to be maddening, as every time he’d look up Yuuri could have literally been the edge of orgasm. In fact, he most likely was. Bless whoever invented crotch-less panties.

Without removing his fingers, Viktor redistributed his weight so he was hovering directly above Yuuri, trapping him between the mattress and his own body mass. The position gave him the perfect opportunity to groan directly into Yuuri’s ear.

“Tell me what you want, котенок.”

Yuuri shuddered. “I want your cock. Right now.”

All things considered, that was rather unlike a typical Yuuri request. “You’re not stretched enough yet, моя любовь”

The other man stretched his neck to the side, encouraging Viktor to kiss and nibble at him sweetly. “Don’t care. Want you now, daddy. Want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk properly and everyone who sees me will know the reason why.”

It was Viktor’s turn to gasp. God, if only Yuuri knew the extent of what _he_ did to him… Without saying another word, Viktor reached for the actual lube, frantically squirting enough of it onto his cock so as to not hurt Yuuri _beyond_ repair. Wasting no time, he reached down, lining his cock up with Yuuri’s practically pulsating hole. He pushed inside, the sensation of warmth surrounding him never getting old.

Though he was prepared to give Yuuri time to adjust, that was abandoned when Yuuri immediately cried out “faster”. Though on any other occasion, Viktor would have chastised him for speaking, he was too enraptured to care much. Immediately his hips snapped forward with brutality, his hands gripping Yuuri’s shoulders for any kind of leverage.

“Faster!”

This time, Viktor decided to ignore him, instead settling for a dirty grind. Yuuri’s legs wound around his hips like a vice, trying to pull him in and press their bodies even closer. Given Yuuri’s strength, had he not been in the throes of pleasure, Viktor wouldn’t have doubted that he probably could have, but his thighs were shaking, much too weak. Again, Viktor made a point of purposely avoiding direct contact with _that_ spot that would have Yuuri screaming, instead licking sweet praises into Yuuri’s shoulder. He could feel the younger man’s frustration, hands so desperate to break from their bounds and pull Viktor’s body exactly where he wanted it.

“Daddy please-“ Yuuri cut himself off with a whimper.

It took one look into those pleading eyes for Viktor’s self-control to completely snap. Immediately pulling back, he positioned himself so that he was kneeling.

“Bad boy,” he smirked, and hoisted Yuuri’s legs up to rest on his own shoulders. Instead of avoiding it, Viktor went in for a direct attack on the prostate, hitting it with every quick thrust. Yuuri could barely contain himself, making enough noise for the whole of Hasetsu to hear, probably.

“Cum for me,” Viktor commanded, and with a whole chorus of sounds, Yuuri did, body wild and jerking uncontrollably. The stimulation of his walls spamming around his cock was too much, and Viktor found himself cumming after just a few pumps after he pulled out, marking Yuuri’s entire chest, including the hem line of the lace he was still wearing.

Understandably, he collapsed, completely spent and ready for a long nap. Thankfully though, he did remember to untie Yuuri, too relaxed from the orgasm to pay much attention to the fact that the headboard was literally splintering. He pressed his lips to Yuuri’s red raw wrists, proud of himself.

“Viktor,” Yuuri finally said, “aren’t you gonna clean up?”

“Later,” was all he managed to reply, burying his head into Yuuri’s shoulder with a deep sigh.


End file.
